Henrietta Mikaelson
This character belongs to LisaEmma. Henrietta Mikaelson, who likes to go by Penny, is an Original Vampire, who is a character in The Vampire Diaries. She is the second only daughter to Mikael and Esther, and has one half-brother, Niklaus, and four brothers: Elijah, Finn, Kol and her twin brother, Henrik, and one unnamed older brother. She has one sister, Rebekah. However, only Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah are alive. Henrietta is the youngest member of the family, and is always protected by her siblings, especially Niklaus. Henrietta is currently flying between New Orleans and Mystic Falls. Henrietta is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-History The Middle Ages Henrietta is the second only daughter of Mikael and Esther, wealthy land owners from Eastern Europe in the 10th century. She is seventh of the eight siblings, Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah and her twin brother, Henrik, and an unknown older brother, who died while the couple still lived in the Old World. Not much is known about Henrietta, only that she is the youngest family member, born in the New World, where they lived in peace among werewolves for twenty years. However, during a full moon, when the wolves were transforming , Niklaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the villagers transforming from men to beasts. As the sun began to rise, Rebekah and Henrietta saw Niklaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village. Henrietta was horrified and devastated that her twin brother had died from a werewolf. Not wanting to lose another child, their mother, Esther, decided to cast a spell (The Immortality Spell), calling upon the sun for life and the White Oak Tree for immortality. However, the spell lead to some untimely acts. Unbeknowst to Henrietta and her siblings, they drank wine laced with blood of Tatia for dinner and afterwards, Mikael drove his sword through their hearts. After their awakening, Mikael forced his children to feed on a local villager, completing their transition into vampires. Later, they began to realize that their new gift had its weaknesses. The flowers that grew at the base of the White Oak Tree, vervain, burned them and prevented compulsion. The sun burned their skin, making it impossible to walk in the daylight for them. They were unable to enter homes of their neighbours without an invitation. Also their thirst was uncontrollable. Realizing that wood carved from the White Oak Tree would be fatal to them, they burned the tree to the ground. After their mother's death, Henrietta, Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah swore to each other that they would never turn each other and stick together as one, always and forever. Italy, 1114 1359 England, 1492 New Orleans, 18th Century - 20th Century 1700's 1800's 1900's 1920's ''The Vampire Diaries Series'' Henrietta Mikaelson/Season 1|Season One Henrietta Mikaelson/Season 2|Season Two Henrietta Mikaelson/Season 3|Season Three Henrietta Mikaelson/Season 4|Season Four Henrietta Mikaelson/Season 5|Season Five ''The Original Series'' Season One Trivia Category:TVD Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:The Originals Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:TVD Females Category:LisaEmma Category:Females Category:Non-Canon Females